


Scenery of Love

by LicieOIC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blindfolds, Corsetry, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Request Meme, Sensation Play, Tree Sex, alien sex pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets written from Tumblr prompts, individual pairings given for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten/Rose, Kinky Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by hollonsy.

He drew in a shuddering breath as a cool stream of air ghosted across his torso. He squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, picturing her lips, puckered in a mock kiss, blowing cold air across him. He wanted those lips, wanted them closer, wanted them pressed to his, so he could devour them.

It had been precisely nine point six minutes since she had last touched him, since she’d tied him to his headboard and blindfolded him with two of his own silk ties, leaving him naked and at her mercy. And nine point eight minutes was far too long. He heard her remove her own clothing, had listened as each item fell to the floor of his bedroom. He could sense her moving around him, feel the displacement of the air, heard her opening and closing drawers and cupboards as she gathered various items, but she hadn’t actually touched him. Not for ten point one minutes.

She hadn’t gagged him. She’d done that on purpose. After his gob had gotten them in trouble again on an alien planet, she’d said she was going to teach him how to be quiet.

A single fingertip touched his collarbone and he hissed in a breath. She was so much warmer than him, her hot human blood pumping through her veins. It was one of the things that exhilarated him when they made love, how it felt like she was setting him on fire when he was buried deep within her.

Just that small point of contact and already he felt the flames licking at him as she dragged that finger down, circling first one nipple and then the other. He felt them tighten, her fingernail scratching through the small amount of manly chest hair he possessed. He wanted more, he needed her, needed her on top of him, making him hers, though he already was, had been for so long. That single maddening touch of her finger was driving him out of his mind with want as she brought it down to his navel, traced over his hip bones… then continued down his right leg without touching him where he _desperately_ needed her to.

A whine escaped him through clenched teeth. “Rose, _please_!”

"Ah, ah," she tutted. She stopped touching him and he pulled at the tie around his wrists, rattling the headboard with a loud groan of frustration. "I can tell this is going to be a long lesson," she said.

The next thing he felt was the touch of a feather along his rib cage.


	2. Nine/Rose - Sad Shag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by dameofpowellestate.

He stayed in the console room long after he’d sent the Tardis into the vortex. He sat down on the jump seat and scrubbed his hands down his face. Rose was finding her new boyfriend a room to stay in and the Doctor sent a mental request to the time ship to keep them busy with it for a while. He couldn’t let her see him like this.

The torture he’d sustained at the hands of the idiot Van Statten had been nothing. He’d had worse. It wasn’t even seeing the Dalek that had shaken him so. They had haunted his nightmares, the screams of his people echoing in his ears, but after the initial shock of seeing it, he’d known what he had to do.

No, nothing compared to when he thought he’d lost her. Such a bright, shining girl, barely a woman of nineteen, and for one dark moment, he thought he’d led her to her death. The pain of it had stunned him. The joy of seeing her alive had nearly brought him to his knees. When at last he’d held her in his arms, he hadn’t wanted to let go.

But what if it _had_ killed her? Could he live with that guilt? Even the Dalek had seen that he loved her.

A hand on his shoulder sent his head shooting up, twin tears falling from his eyes before he had a chance to blink them away. He stared up in surprise at Rose, who smiled at him, gently.

His mouth worked silently, but no words came out. Every thought evaporated. How could he explain?

She didn’t ask what was wrong. Instead, she cupped his face in her hands, brushing the tears away with her thumbs. Slowly, she leaned down, her eyes flicking up to his, then down to his mouth, and back again, waiting to see if he would stop her.

He couldn’t.

When her lips brushed his, it was like a dam bursting; one hand slid into her hair, tilting her head for better access as he slid his tongue past her lips, his other hand found her hip, tugging her closer. She knelt on the jumpseat, a knee on either side of his legs. He groaned, feeling her heat even through the layers of their jeans.

Bringing his hands down to her bum, he stood, lifting her with him, and reversed their position. He reached for the button of her jeans the moment she was settled on the seat. When she reached for his in turn, he lifted his head at last, needing her to know, to understand.

"Rose… I—"

"I know."

He swallowed. She did?

"Let me take care of you."

She pulled his jeans and pants down, letting gravity do most of the work, and leaned forward, swiping her tongue across the head of his cock. He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. Superior biology or no, he wouldn’t last long if she kept that up.

He opened his eyes with difficulty as she worked him with her mouth and tongue, to see her wiggling out of her jeans and knickers, toeing out of her trainers at the same time. The woman was a wonder at multi-tasking.

With a hand at her shoulder, he wordlessly requested her to lean back and she released him with a wet ‘pop.’ His fingers sought her folds and he groaned, a stark contrast to her breathy moan, at how wet she was. He’d only kissed her and already she was ready for him. Mentally vowing to take his time later, because there _would_ be a later, he hooked her legs over his forearms and sank into her, their sounds muffled as he kissed her again.

His thought processes stuttered to a slow crawl as his body spurred him into a fast pace, chasing the view of stars he hadn’t seen in centuries. She threw her head back, crying his name, and he’d never heard anything so beautiful, never seen anything so gorgeous as Rose Tyler, her face flushed with passion. He found her neck with his teeth, nipping and sucking, wanting, needing to leave a mark, to prove that she was his. Something feral uncurled within him and he growled against her skin. She shivered and grasped him tighter.

He pounded into her, skin slapping skin, and with every pulse, he could feel the guilt, the hurt, the sadness ebbing away, falling from him like leaves from a tree, as he buried himself in her. Making love to Rose was a revelation… If she could love him… then she was his redemption.

His eyes closed on another wave of tears, this time of gratitude, as he found his ecstasy within her. She went rigid beneath him, her mouth open in a wordless shout, as she followed him over the edge. His lips found her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw, her mouth, as he uttered soft words of love to her, how grateful he was to her, how he would spend every day of his life showing her how he adored her.

She gazed up at him, dazedly smiling. “S’beautiful. What does it mean?”

He hadn’t even realized he had spoken in Gallifreyan. The tips of his ears turned pink as he gently disentangled them from each other and pulled up his trousers. He swept her up into his arms, leaving her jeans in a pile on the grating, and carried her out of the console room.

"I’ll tell you later," he said as he nudged the door to his room open with a foot.


	3. TenToo/Rose - Sleepy Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by dryadalis.

She jerked awake, her eyes popping open, but taking a moment to focus and let her realize that she was in her bedroom. In her flat. London, England, Earth, the Solar System… just not quite the original universe she’d been born in.

The panic she’d felt upon waking from the nightmare receded as she felt the arm around her waist tighten just the slightest amount. A warm cheek nuzzled the spot between her shoulder blades. She relaxed completely when she heard his voice, muttering something unintelligible in his sleep. She breathed a sigh. He was here. In _their_ bed. In _their_ flat.

The nightmares weren’t coming as often now, but still, there were those random nights when she’d wake up in a panic, so certain that she would be alone. She’d dream that something had happened to him during a Torchwood mission, or that she’d never managed to find him during the Dimension Cannon jumps. Or sometimes it was a beach in Norway. Or a stark white wall. Or five and a half hours on a mysterious space ship, turning into years and years… Losing him had been hell, but having him was a different kind of torture, because having him meant she could lose him again.

When she’d told him her fears, he’d wrapped her in his arms, pressing kisses to the top of her head. “Rose, I know I made a few decisions for you during our time in the Tardis… Wellllll, maybe more than a few. But if you knew the number of times I wanted to lock you away with me…” He sighed. “I knew I couldn’t. I still can’t. The work we do for Torchwood is dangerous, but we do it because we want to help. Because we’re not selfish enough to run away. As much fun as that would be.” He grinned at her, but it faded into a serious look. “Let’s make a pact. If it becomes too much for either one of us, we’ll give a code phrase. And then we’ll know that it’s time to retire.”

She had giggled. “What phrase, though?”

He thought for a moment, gazing up at the ceiling with his tongue pressed against his top teeth, then he looked back at her, his dark eyes bright with inspiration. “I’ll tell you I hate bananas.”

She laughed. “And I’ll tell you I hate chips.”

He smiled. “Brilliant! Then we can find a little island paradise for just the two of us.”

"Sounds pretty good," she said. "Sure you don’t want to retire from the alien business now?"

He pursed his lips and tilted his head. “Maybe a holiday next month?”

"Done."

Rose eased herself over in bed, staying within the circle of his arms. In the dim, ambient light coming from their window, she could see the dark crescents of his eyelashes resting on his pale cheeks, his lower lip pouting just slightly. She gently trailed her fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his forehead and his lips curved into a slight smile, which she found herself mirroring.

It wasn’t time to hate chips just yet.


	4. TenToo/Rose - Desperate Shag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by kelkat9.

A new acquisition at Torchwood had required his expertise, as no one else could figure out how to open it. Rose had just come down to his office to fetch him for lunch, when he’d found the hidden button, releasing an aerosol spray directly into his face. He would explain later, much later, that had he been completely Time Lord, he would have been able to filter and process the airborne spores through his system and it wouldn’t have effected him.

The last coherent thing he’d said was “Bloody human biology…” right before he grabbed her, kissing her messily, her nose smushed against his cheek.

He backed her up against his desk, not even aware that he was already whimpering. His hands clawed at his trousers, his fingers clumsy, as he tried to explain, his lips at her neck, but all that came out was, “Rose, my Rose, mine, need you…” The button popped off as he ripped at the waistband and his trousers fell to the floor. He would be grateful later for his slim hips that saved them from his single-minded pursuit in getting naked. His pants were not so lucky as he tore open the front.

Rose’s eyes went very large when she saw that he was already painfully hard. He shoved her skirt up over her hips and lifted her up onto the edge of the desk, then with a growl, he grabbed her nylons and ripped them apart from waist to crotch. Shaking herself out of the shock, she finally caught up with his desperation and moved her knickers aside so they wouldn’t meet the same fate.

She moaned as his fingers found her clit, moving in fast circles. Her eyes fluttered shut and she blindly sought his cock, gently pumping him up and down. His sigh of relief told her everything she needed to know for now… He would answer her questions once they’d gotten whatever this was out of his system.

"It’s okay," she murmured, wrapping her legs around his, encouraging him to move closer. "Let me help."

She lined him up and a strangled cry ripped free from his throat as he buried himself deep inside her, seating himself deeply on the first thrust. Rose bit her lip, his sudden entrance was a bit uncomfortable, but as he moved, her body accommodated him, creating more slickness, until she was moaning along with him.

He came quickly, his breath rough at her neck, but she soon found he was far from done. He pulled out of her, then grabbed her hips, turning her until she was bent over the desk. A moment later, she felt his wet cock back at her heated center and he thrust home once again. One of his hands came around, grasping a breast through her blouse and she moaned.

"My Rose," he said, his voice hoarse. "Rose, mine, my wet, my hot Rose, Rose breasts, my breasts, mine!"

Later, she would tease him for his poor grammar, but she couldn’t form any words at the moment, could only cry out in passion as he slammed into her. He twisted one of her arms behind her back, pulling her towards him each time he thrust forward. He came again as she did, her muscles clenching around him.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her with him as he sat back into his large leather chair. Glad to finally have some control over what was happening, Rose gripped the arms of the chair and rode him for all he was worth. He bit her shoulder, his hands coming up to palm both of her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples.

"Fuck Rose," he muttered, hardly able to catch his breath. "Fucking my Rose, Rose fucking me, gonna… gonna come, Rose, come, now, please come!"

One hand slipped to where they were joined and he pinched her clit, bringing her orgasm hard and fast. She threw her head back and screamed as he came directly after her, his cock jerking and spasming as he groaned his completion.

He sagged, collapsing against the chair. Rose looked over her shoulder and saw that he’d passed out. She blew a sigh of relief. Hopefully, he’d sleep through the rest of the effects.

Carefully, she lifted herself off of him and began searching his desk drawers for tissues. She frowned at the artifact on his desk, guessing that it had somehow been the cause of his sudden, desperate desire to shag. How many times had she told him to be careful? She just hoped that everyone else was gone at lunch and that no one had heard them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this was inspired by the fic "Mine, All Mine," found here: http://hidden-n-hot.livejournal.com/12026.html


	5. Nine/Rose - Playful Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous.

"You’re kidding." Rose shook her head and Jack’s mouth fell open. "You really don’t like kissing?"

Rose was sitting on the jumpseat, nursing a cuppa, as Jack sat on the grating with his feet dangling into the workings below, occasionally handing a tool down to the Doctor, who was tinkering with the Tardis. It was the way they usually wound down after an adventure, prior to the humans going to bed.

She tilted her head to the side, wrinkling her nose. “Not so much kissing, but full-on snogging. Don’t ever tell Mickey I told you this, but he’s just _awful_ at it. It was like he was trying to stick his tongue all the way down my throat and there was _so_ much slobber…” She shuddered and Jack laughed. “I eventually just told him I wasn’t keen on snogging, just so he’d stop.”

"Well, you shouldn’t let your experience with one bad kisser make you write off kissing entirely," said Jack. He gave her a wink. "A kiss with the right person can be very _pleasurable_.”

Rose giggled. They’d recently watched _Bruce Almighty_ in the media room and had taken to seeing who could insert the word ‘pleasurable’ into casual conversation the most.

Jack climbed to his feet and stretched. “Reckon I could do with a cuppa myself,” he said. “Want a top-up?”

"Sure." She handed her mug to him and he took off for the galley.

A few moments later, the Doctor popped his head up from the hole in the grating. “Where’d Jack go?”

She nodded toward the hallway. “Went to get a cuppa.” She knelt on the grating by the tool chest, then sat and crossed her legs. “What do you need?”

He shook his head, tossing a tool into the box. “Nah, that’s all right.” Before, he might have poked fun at her inability to tell a hammer from a spanner, but he’d stopped right after Jack had come aboard. Placing his hands on either side of the hole, he boosted himself up and sat on the edge the way Jack had been doing. “Suppose I can stop for now. Pick it up tomorrow.” His face was completely neutral as he said, “He’s right, you know.”

She blinked. “About what?”

"About kissing."

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, and you’d know alllllll about kissing, yeah?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Rose, do you know that the lips and tongue are full of nerve-endings, all designed to light up the frontal cortex of your brain and bring on the release of dopamine to your system which—”

"Oh, for God’s sake." She grabbed his face and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his.

His eyebrows went straight up, his hearts stuttered to a stop, then pounded hard enough to nearly shoot straight out of his chest. Before he could really calm down enough to enjoy what was happening, she leaned back, giving him a playful smile.

"It’s a kiss, Doctor, not a science experiment."

That was glaringly obvious to him, as all scientific thought had flown from his mind, and all he could do was stare at her, amazed, stunned. And wanting to do that again. In the name of science, of course.

"Here you go," said Jack as he came back into the room, carrying two mugs of tea.

His face heating up, the Doctor jumped back down into the inner workings of the Tardis. Rose rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"Give it to him," she said as she passed Jack. "I’m off to bed."

When Jack handed the cuppa down to him, the Doctor stared at the rim of the ceramic mug, where Rose’s lips had been a short while before. Slowly, he pressed his mouth to the same place, taking a sip of the scalding tea, noting the similar flavors.


	6. TenToo/Rose - Sleepy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by operakitten.

It was three in the morning. His hand gently rubbed his son’s back, his thumb stroking his tiny neck. He was only a few months old and still wasn’t sleeping the whole night through. The Doctor had only just managed to get him back to sleep. He let the vision he was sharing with him, of deep crimson grasses swaying in the breeze, the tinkling of silver leaves in the trees, fade away.

They didn’t know yet if their son was a touch telepath, but they were eager to find out. So far, the images the Doctor shared had a knack for calming the boy down when he woke at night. He had gotten into the habit of coming in, letting Rose go back to sleep, and telepathically sharing some of his memories with their son. Only nice things, of course… He didn’t want to give their little one nightmares, after all.

He padded back to the room next door and carefully got back into bed next to his wife, not wanting to wake her. Apparently, she’d been sleeping lightly, however, because she rolled over, turning toward him as she cracked her eyes open.

"He all right?" she whispered, thickly.

"He’s fine," he said, softly, then leaned in to kiss her. She smiled sleepily. "Go back to sleep."

She snuggled up to him as he settled back down on his pillow. Some nights he would dream of flying in the Tardis, going to distant and incredible places, but it all paled in comparison to this adventure. His world narrowed to the woman in his arms, the ring on his finger, the tiny person in the next room that they had created. He marveled once again at how lucky he was.


	7. Ten/Rose - Desperate Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by rudennotgingr.

She was turned away from him, her face hidden by that swoop of hair that she’d left free from her 50’s hair style, and for a moment, panic returned to punch him in the gut.

Then she’d faced him, that bit of hair swaying. Then she’d smiled, and the light returned to his soul. Then she was in his arms, and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to cup her beautiful face in his hands, and lean down and kiss her.

The world paused for a moment, as if the universe had collectively taken a breath, as he memorized the feel of her lips, those full, gorgeous lips, beneath his. Lips that had disappeared just a short time ago.

And suddenly, the world sped up, as though to compensate for that brief moment it had stood still, and his mouth was moving against hers, the kiss becoming more desperate as his fingers traced her cheeks, the edge of her jaw, his tongue begging for entrance. He _needed_ more. A soft, slow breath left him through his nose as her lips parted, allowing him to sample her taste, to delve into the dark, secret places he hadn’t dared to hope for.

He felt her fingers in the hair at the back of his head and hummed in pleasure, not caring a bit if she was messing up the hairstyle he’d spent two hours on. All that mattered was that Rose was here, she was safe, and he never wanted to let her go.

He pulled back only to kiss her cheeks, the tip of her nose, each of her eyelids, and her forehead, before returning to her lips, but it was difficult to kiss her while she was giggling. He frowned.

"Rose Tyler, I am trying to express my elation that each one of these beautiful features is back where its supposed to be! Do you mind not giggling?"

"Sorry, Doctor," she said, grinning broadly. "It’s just… well, I’m just so happy to be able to kiss you back!"

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Oh, there’s a lot more where that came from.”

She caught her tongue in her teeth. “Heard that one before,” she said, flicking his left ear with her fingers, and he remembered their ‘first date,’ back when he wore a leather jacket. “Not gonna swan off with any nearby trees now, are you?”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and began heading in the direction of the Tardis, eager to be alone. There was not nearly enough kissing happening, now that he’d gone ahead and done it. “The only person I want to be doing any ‘swanning off’ with is you.”


	8. Ten/Rose - Slow Shag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous.

Of course, this was where he had to be an alien. All that rot about “you look Time Lord” and his smug references to “dancing.” Had she known then, she would have slapped him.

She’d loved him for such a long time. When he’d finally crossed the lines they’d drawn and kissed her, she was so grateful, she could have cried. She was ready to cry now, but for a completely different reason.

Time Lord bits are mostly like human bloke bits… only larger. Not just longer, but wider as well. Enough that it would be uncomfortable if he didn’t take the time to prepare her. He couldn’t just up and shag her, no… They had to go _slow_.

She writhed on his bed, already past her third orgasm, as his three of his fingers slowly moved in and out, stretching her, sliding along _that_ spot, sending spirals of pleasure in their wake. He was kneeling between her legs, shaking, glistening with sweat, as she was, the tendons in his neck standing out from the effort of holding himself back.

After her first orgasm, he’d needed to pause, to take several deep breaths. When she asked him what was wrong, he’d explained that her pheromones activated the arousal centers in his brain, essentially spurring him onward. He could control himself when she became turned on during their normal, every day routine, but not now. The very air around them was charged with the heavy scent of sex, laced with her delicious pheromones and he didn’t stand a chance, even with a respiratory bypass. With each of her successive orgasms, he became more and more aroused, he couldn’t help it. With his free hand, he stroked himself, trying to gain some relief. His erection strained, jutting out from him rigidly, painfully hard, pre-come dripping from the tip.

As he slipped his fourth finger into her wet heat, her back bowed from the bed and she cried out, her channel clenching around his hand in another orgasm. He could feel his double pulse beating in time to his cock jerking and he squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth.

"Doctor," she whimpered, her voice a thin thread of sound.

He opened his eyes and his breath slammed out of him. He’d never seen anything more beautiful than Rose Tyler, naked, flushed from exertion, her eyes half closed, her chest heaving, reaching her arms out to him.

"Please," she begged. "Please, now? I need you."

He couldn’t deny her anything. Carefully, he withdrew his fingers and rubbed his length, coating himself in her wetness, then moved closer, positioning himself above her. She moaned as the head of him entered without resistance and he bit his lip, forcing himself to go slow, centimeter by centimeter, allowing her time to adjust to his size.

He swallowed hard as he kept his eyes on her face, watching her expression for any sign of discomfort. When a tiny line appeared between her brows, he stopped, breathing deeply, until she nodded, gripping his arms to encourage him to move. He continued until he was fully sheathed in her slick heat. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles fluttering around him and he gave a shallow thrust. She gasped his name and he stilled.

"All right?" he asked, breathlessly. He couldn’t bear it if he hurt her, especially now, when she was sharing herself with him.

She smiled. “More than.”

As they learned how to move together, feeding off of each other’s sounds, skin sliding along damp skin, finding his end within her as she flew into the stars on a fifth orgasm, he knew he’d never see anything more wondrous than Rose coming apart beneath him with him buried deep inside her. That going slow had been worth it.


	9. Ten/Rose - Romantic Kiss and Shag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by itsmoonshoespotter.

Rose held her arms out in front of her as she moved her feet tentatively forward. Despite her unwavering faith that the Doctor would never steer her into something while she was blindfolded, she couldn’t help the human uncertainty that churned in her stomach. He chuckled, his breath warm against her ear, his hands firmly on her shoulders as he guided her through the forest, the dark blue leaves on the light green grass crunching beneath their trainers.

"Don’t know why you had to blindfold me," she said. "It’s so dark, I probably couldn’t see anything if I wanted to."

"Oh, you will," he said. "Trust me. The view is so much better if you get it all at once."

"I trust you."

"I’m honored," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, brightly. He maneuvered her carefully to the exact perfect spot in the clearing where the dark blue leafed trees weren’t obscuring the sky. "If you’ll stand just… there. All right." He released her shoulders and moved around to her front, his hands going behind her head to undo his tie that they’d used as a blindfold. "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you!"

"I am! I am!"

"I know your penchant for peeking, Miss Tyler."

"I’m _not_ peeking.”

"All right." He smiled as he took the blindfold away and stuffed it in his pocket, watching her standing there with her eyes shut in perfect trust. His hearts beat a little faster. Taking her hands in his, he leaned forward and whispered, "Look up."

She did and her mouth fell open in a gasp. Slowly swirling above them in the night sky was an enormous reddish miasma, studded with brightly twinkling stars.

"Oh, wow!" she said, her eyes wide.

He grinned, happy at her reaction. “We are on the planet Rava Teb’lya, and on this date, it comes closest in its orbit to the Rosette Nebula, which is what you’re now looking at.”

"It’s gorgeous…" she breathed.

"You’re gorgeous."

She blinked and looked down at him. “What?”

He tugged on her hands at the same time he stepped forward, and kissed her. A tiny squeak escaped her and for a moment, he was afraid that she’d pull away. Instead, she melted against him and a relieved little sigh escaped through his nose. He was sure he’d never felt anything as soft as her full, pliant lips as he kissed her upper lip, then the bottom, nibbling it just a little.

When he lifted his head in order to give her time to breathe, she stared up at him in a daze. “What brought that on? Not that I’m complaining, mind,” she said quickly. “It’s just…” Even in the dark, he could see her blush.

He traced the fingers of one hand down her pink cheek. “Wanted to for a while.”

"Why didn’t you, then?"

"Welllllll…" He pulled at his ear, then rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze. "Wanted it to be right. You humans and your courtship rituals. So, I had to give it some thought, plan it out." He tilted his chin at the sky. "And if it went badly, at least I could distract you with a lovely view." He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. "It wasn’t, was it? Bad, I mean."

Rose laughed softly and twined her arms around his neck. “I think we might need to practice a bit more.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, leaning down at the same moment she lifted up on her toes. This time, her mouth opened for him and he moaned, caressing her tongue with his. Sensation carried all the way down to his toes as she licked the roof of his mouth. He leaned back with a wet smack as their lips parted, his eyes impossibly dark as he gazed down at her.

"Don’t start anything you don’t intend to finish, Rose Tyler," he said, a growl in the back of his throat.

The red nebula above was reflected in her eyes as she grabbed his lapels and pulled him down, her forehead against his. “Who said I wasn’t going to finish?”

He whimpered, his eyes falling shut, as she palmed the front of his trousers, finding him already half-hard.

"Do you know how long I’ve fantasized about this? About you?" she asked, her fingers making short work of the button and zip.

"I think so."

She lifted her eyebrows. “Really?”

He opened his eyes and smiled smugly. “Superior senses.” He leaned down to her neck and breathed in deliberately. “I can smell when you’re aroused. I always could.” His lips moved along her jawline and she shivered. “Do you have any idea what it did to me, knowing you were wet, and not letting myself do anything about it?”

"I think I’m about to find out." Rose dropped to her knees, pulling his pants down with her, revealing him to the cool night air and her heated gaze.

His breath caught in his throat as she took him in one hand and licked his tip. He moaned and she smiled, pleased, before taking him as far as she could into her mouth. His hands automatically went to her hair and he grit his teeth against the sensations her mouth and tongue created as she bobbed forward and back. The urge to bury himself in her rose up, hard and fast, and he fought against it, not wanting to gag her.

It was only about a minute before he gently pushed her away, unable to withstand anymore torment. He needed her, right that moment.

Helping her up by her elbow, he kissed her again, tasting the slight tang of his own pre-come on her tongue. Possessiveness sprang up, wild and unchecked, and he turned them around, as quickly as possible with his trousers about his knees. He pressed her against one of the blue-leafed trees behind them, yanking up the skirt of her light sun dress.

He groaned deeply as his hand found her sodden knickers. He pushed them aside and easily slid two fingers within, saying, “This. _This_ is what I wanted… All those times.” She moaned, tilting her head back and his lips found her throat. “You’re so wet, Rose… Wet and _hot_.”

She reached down and stroked him, bringing him closer to her center. “Burn with me, Doctor.”

Hiking one of her legs around his hip, he let her guide him inside before thrusting home. Her cry echoed across the clearing, beautiful music he wanted to write symphonies in honor of. His control long since gone, he slammed into her, too frantic for finesse. That would have to come later. All that existed was her, the feel of her breath on his neck as she made wordless sounds, interspersed with the occasional curse word, her leg at his waist, her hands clutching desperately at his shoulders, and her hot, tight, velvet folds, clasping him with deceptive strength. His knees shook and he grasped a tree branch above them. Distantly, he noted the roughness of the bark, but couldn’t stop himself. Later, he promised, he would kiss every scratch he’d caused her.

Needing to feel her come, he worked his other hand between them, finding that small bundle of nerves just above where they were joined. As he rubbed messy circles around it with his thumb, he begged her with words that were half-English, half-Gallifreyan, too lost in her to realize his slip.

Just as he thought he couldn’t hold out any longer, she suddenly squeezed down on him and screamed, every muscle in her body going taut. He followed after her, gasping her name as his head fell back, stars bursting behind his eyelids.

Slowly, they slid to the ground, Rose falling on top of him as he laid back on the seafoam colored grass. Superior biology or not, his breathing was rough and fast for several moments, matching hers, her breasts heaving against him with every intake.

Above them, the Rosette Nebula slowly moved through the sky, but he knew it paled in comparison to the Rose at his side.


	10. TenToo/Rose - Romantic Kiss and Shag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous, but written for dameofpowellestate. ^_^

The Doctor checked the time on his phone and rolled his eyes. The dinner reservations he’d made weeks ago had long since passed, their table definitely would have been given away by now. It just figured that he’d be stuck in an hours-long debriefing at Torchwood on the night of their anniversary. Just because he’d caused a teeny tiny explosion during the last mission. He sighed, tapping his foot, as he sent a text to Rose with an apology, stating he didn’t know how much longer he’d be.

A few seconds later, he received _Don’t worry about it. Just come home when you can. I’m waiting._

He lifted an eyebrow. Five years since they’d been left together in Pete’s World and she still managed to make his single human heart beat faster with just a few well-placed words.

It was another forty-five minutes before they were released and he raced down to the car park, possibly breaking a few speed laws in his eagerness to get back to his wife.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was the music. She was playing the recording that they’d been given by the Atmantun ambassadors, the one she’d asked for after he’d told her their songs reminded him of Gallifreyan music. Second, all the lights were off in the flat, the only lighting was coming from a string of fairy lights on the floor, leading from the doorway into the living room where they took a right turn into the hallway.

He followed the lights into their bedroom and found it illuminated further with scented candles on numerous surfaces, the smell of vanilla and lavender drifting toward him. He noticed a bowl of strawberries on the nightstand, each green top had been carefully cut off. But all this was on the periphery, because his eyes were riveted to the center of their large bed.

Rose was lounging on her side, dressed in a short, silky, dark blue robe, her blonde hair in large tousled curls over one shoulder. She ran a toe along the white duvet and smiled at him, catching her tongue in her teeth.

"Happy anniversary, Doctor," she said in a low voice.

His throat went dry and his briefcase fell from his nerveless hand. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. She giggled and gracefully climbed off the bed, swaying her hips as she walked toward him.

Placing two fingers beneath his tie, she slowly dragged it from beneath his jacket, the silk rasping softly along the cotton. Pulling on the end of it, she made him lean down until his mouth was within her reach, then she slid her own along his, teasing him with the ghost of a kiss, making him chase her lips, until he grabbed her hips with a growl and dragged her against him. Her mouth opened at once and he devoured her, stroking with his tongue all the places he’d found that made her go liquid.

As his hands moved along her sides and back, his brow furrowed as he felt something structured beneath the silk, and he lifted his head. “What are you wearing?”

She grinned, cheekily. “Why don’t you find out?”

He mirrored her grin, but she pulled away when he reached for the tie of the robe. She gestured at his clothing. “You first, Doctor.”

He jerked at his tie and fumbled with his buttons while she sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him with an amused smile. As he tossed items of clothing on the floor, he smirked. “Enjoying yourself?”

She made a show of looking him up and down. “Mm- _hmm_ ,” she hummed with great satisfaction.

"Oh, you’ll pay for that, Mrs. Tyler." He shucked his pants and tackled her, throwing her back on the bed as he kissed her, his fingers rapidly undoing the flimsy silk belt at her waist.

He pulled back from the kiss to look at her as he parted the robe, his mouth falling open again. Rose had dressed herself in a Tardis blue satin corset, studded with small rhinestones, and tiny matching lace knickers, tied at her sides with black and white ribbons. His slack-jawed expression melted into a filthy grin.

"Rose, if you wanted me to call you _Sexy_ , all you had to do was ask.”

She went to smack his arm, but he caught her wrist and held it above her head, his eyes dark as he moved her other hand to the same place. The implication was clear, _Don’t move._

He pulled at the ribbons and her knickers fell away. Kneeling on the floor, he hooked his hands under her legs, pulling her forward until her arse was perched on the very edge of the bed. She whimpered as he kissed his way up the insides of her thighs, then nuzzled her neatly trimmed curls before nibbling first one labia, then the other. She wiggled, wanting him to get down to business, but he’d already decided that she’d waited for him to get out of the meeting… She could wait a bit longer.

He gave her one long lick, but avoided the little hooded bundle at her apex, delving within to build her slowly to orgasm. She moaned and shifted beneath his mouth, uttering a litany of _please_ and _Doctor_ and _now_. When her legs started shaking, he shifted abruptly, sliding two fingers into her as he sucked at her clit. Instantly, her back bowed up off the bed and her hands flew to his hair, wanting to keep him there.

Smiling, since that was precisely the reaction he’d been expecting, he pulled away from her at once and stood, feeling smug as she screamed her frustration and glared at him. He held up his index finger.

"You weren’t supposed to move."

She bit her lower lip, looking contrite. He knelt on the bed over her, letting her crawl backward toward the headboard as he followed her.

"I am going to have my way with you," he said, calmly, satisfaction blooming within as he noted her shuddering intake of breath. "And you are not to come until I tell you. Am I understood?"

She nodded, her face flushed. “Yes, Doctor.”

"Good."

He reached for the front of her corset, releasing the catches and kissing each fresh expanse of skin that was revealed to him. He laved her nipples, sucking them into his mouth in turn, grazing them with his teeth, as his fingers traveled lower, finding her center again and sliding a single digit inside.

"That’s all you need, isn’t it, Rose?" he asked, in a light, teasing voice. "You could come from just this, couldn’t you?"

Her head thrashed from side to side, her hips thrusting off the bed, trying to take his finger in further, but he only allowed her half of it. “No, no,” she moaned.

"No?" he repeated. "You want me to stop?"

"No!" she cried. "Don’t stop, never stop!"

"Then tell me what you want."

"More," she moaned, turning it into a whine as he merely slid his finger further into her. "No!"

"Be specific, Rose."

"Your cock," she said, her voice breathy. "Please, I want your cock."

He slowly took away his finger and brought it to his mouth, licking it as he moved closer. He slid himself along her slit, coating the head with her wetness but not entering her. “This cock?”

"Yes!" She wiggled, trying to get closer, trying to get him inside, but he grabbed her hips, holding her still, all while teasing her entrance. "Please!" she moaned. "I need you, need to feel you filling me!"

"You crossed universes for me, didn’t you?" he asked. "Broke the laws of physics just for me."

"Yes! Yes!" she cried then groaned as he teased her clit with the tip of his cock. "Please, Doctor, _please_!”

She screamed high and loud as he thrust into her all at once, buried to the hilt. She was so wet, he met with no resistance at all. She dug her heels into the mattress, lifting herself up against him, whimpering when he refused to move.

"Do you remember, Rose?" he asked, through gritted teeth as he felt her clenching around him. "Remember the rule?"

"I won’t," she promised in a rush. "I won’t come, not til you say, just please, _fuck_ me!”

He set a brutal pace for them, drinking in her gasps and moans as he leaned close to her, her legs hooked over his shoulders, spreading her wide, knowing his pelvic bone was hitting her clit on every inward thrust. He felt her spasmodically clutching at him  with her inner muscles and grinned ferally down at her.

"Not yet, love," he said, his voice rough.

"Please, Doctor, I can’t—"

"Yes, you can." He briefly squeezed his eyes tight, fighting to control himself, he was getting close himself, but he didn’t want to slow down. "You’ll do it for me. You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you, Rose?"

"Yes, yes, please, _God_ , don’t stop!” Her eyes went wide for a moment then slammed shut as she shook her head rapidly. “Nononononono—”

Just before she crested, he shouted, “Come for me, now!” and pressed down on her clit with his thumb.

Rose screamed, her body arching away from the bed until only her head was touching the duvet. Her orgasm pushed him over the edge and he thrust into her as deeply as he could, his cock jerking and pulsing in time to his rapid heart beat. She fell back on the bed, her whole body shaking, and she gasped for air as he thrust a few more times, drawing out her pleasure.

He collapsed on top of her, each of them struggling to breathe. It was times like these, in the heady afterglow of their lovemaking, with her chest pressed against him, when he could feel her heart beating in time with his, that he truly felt whole. But then, he’d known since the moment they’d met that he needed her to be complete.


End file.
